She wants me dead
by BringMeBackHome
Summary: L'équipage au chapeau de paille avance sur le Nouveau Monde avec entrain. Cependant, l'arrivée sur une nouvelle île risque de tout remettre en question. En effet, quelque chose de terrifiant s'y passe et Sanji peut le sentir jusqu'au fond de lui. Il tente de retenir son capitaine, mais en vain. Arriveront-ils à surmonter ce nouveau danger ?


**Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda** (merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie).

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici un petit os écrit dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge 2018, je vous réserve d'autres petits écrits inspirés par le projet, si jamais vous avez des questions concernant le Christmas Challenge n'hésitez surtout pas. En attendant, bonne lecture et laissez un avis !

* * *

Sanji sifflotait joyeusement tout en préparant un cocktail et un encas pour Nami et Robin, les deux amours de sa vie. L'équipage était enfin réuni après des mois de séparation et la joie et la bonne humeur régnait en maître sur le bateau. Il faisait incroyablement beau aujourd'hui et Luffy avait décidé de s'arrêter à la première île qu'ils verraient pour se reposer et profiter de la chaleur chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis bien trop longtemps. Le blond termina enfin les deux boissons ainsi que la charlotte aux mandarines pour Nami et une tarte à la framboise pour Robin. Sans attendre, il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea sur le pont où tout l'équipage était réuni.

Comme à son habitude, il fit un saut de biche, avant de virevolter dans les airs, puis il glissa sur la rambarde des marches avant de se courber, offrant les mets aux deux seules femmes de l'équipage. Bien évidemment, il avait annoncé sa venue par un : **« Nami-swan ! Robin-chwan ! » **des plus niais. Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il fut étonné de voir qu'elles n'étaient plus autour de la table de jardin. Les sourcils froncés, il observa le pont et il les vit, penchées à la rambarde. Elles n'étaient pas seules et le reste de l'équipage excepté Zoro et Franky se tenait à leurs côtés. Tous semblaient captivés par ce qui se trouvait à l'horizon. Curieux, il posa es plats sur la table de jardin et s'approcha de ses compagnons. Il remarqua bien vite l'objet de leur attention une île. En effet, au loin se dessinait un lopin de terre. Leur nouvelle destination ? Luffy semblait déjà en rêver vue les étoiles qui pétillaient dans ses iris. Néanmoins, en voyant le visage fermé de sa Nami-swan, il en douta fortement. Elle regardait son log pose à trois aiguilles les sourcils froncés, ses traits mélangeant inquiétude et peur.

**« Dis Nami, on y va ? Dis-moi que c'est notre destination ! **S'exclama le capitaine qui trépignait déjà, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

**-Je sais pas, l'aiguille tremble beaucoup trop.**

**-****Ç****a veut dire que l'île est dangereuse, non ? **Demanda le froussard d'Usopp en tremblant alors que la rousse hochait gravement la tête.

**-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend, cap sur l'île ! **Hurla Luffy en courant jusqu'à la tête de lion du Thousand Sunny.

**-T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Evitons les soucis pour une fois : »**

Et c'était reparti. Une dispute éclata entre les deux bruns de l'équipage tandis que les autres, dépités par la décision du capitaine repartirent à leur occupation. Tout le monde savait qu'il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis, alors autant se plier à sa volonté dès le début. Sanji ne suivit pas ses compagnons et fixa pendant encore de nombreuses minutes l'île. Lui non plus n'était pas à l'aise. Pour la première fois de sa vie, quelque chose, au fond de lui, le mettait en en garde. Ils ne devaient pas accoster sur cette île. Le temps d'un instant, il fut tenté d'aller voir Luffy pour lui parler de son instinct qui lui hurlait de prendre la direction opposée. Malheureusement, le chapeau de paille était têtu et rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'il avait tort et que cette île était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

Dans l'heure qui avait suivi, l'équipage était arrivé à destination et l'encre avait été jetée à a mer. Usopp, Chopper et Franky décidèrent de rester en retrait sur le bateau. Les deux premiers car ils étaient bien évidemment terrifiés et le dernier car il ne cessait de vouloir améliorer le Sunny. Ensuite, le groupe parti à la découverte de l'île s'était scindé en deux. Luffy, Zoro et Robin d'un côté et Nami, Brook et Sanji de l'autre. Le cuisinier aurait adoré se retrouver avec les deux femmes de sa vie, mais la rousse avait insisté pour qu'il porte ses futurs achats et Robin, au contraire, souhaitait explorer la forêt.

L'après-midi s'écoula bien rapidement. Le soleil se couchait et alors que le ciel se teintait d'une lueur mélangeant harmonieusement le jaune, l'orange et le rouge, Nami décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Brook ne semblait plus inquiet par la soi-disant dangerosité de l'île. Sanji aurait sincèrement aimé partager son opinion. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé pouvoir se détendre après les aventures éreintantes qu'ils avaient traversées. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu se défaire de cette anxiété naissante qu'il lui prenait à présent les tripes. Il s'était senti suivi et observé toute l'après-midi et la nuit qui tombait ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de malaise. Le blond était loin d'être peureux, il savait donc à quel point son sentiment était mauvais. Il se ferait entendre ce soir, au dîner. Ils ne devaient pas dormir sur ou à proximité de cette île.

L'heure du repas avait sonné et l'équipage, qui jouait à un jeu de société en attendant que le repas soit prêt entra dans la cuisine dans le brouhaha habituel. A son habitude, Luffy se rua sur la nourriture avant même que Robin, la dernière a entré dans la pièce n'eut le temps de s'asseoir. Le dîner alla de bon train et se passa comme toujours, dans la bonne humeur. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que le sujet de l'île soit évoqué.

**« Finalement, elle est plutôt normale cette île**, déclara Brook en finissant sa bouchée. **Moi qui pensait qu'elle était dangereuse.**

**-Moi j'ai rien vu d'anormal non plus !** S'exclama le capitaine, la bouche pleine.

**-Méfiez-vous**, leur rappela Nami, l'air grave. **Le log pose a dit que cette île était dangereuse et je fais plus confiance à lui, qu'aux apparences.**

**-Surtout que j'ai vu des avis de recherches un peu partout dans la ville**, ajouta Robin avec son calme olympien tout en buvant une gorgée d'eau.

**-Il y en a dans toutes les villes, rien de bien effrayant**, intervint Zoro, en haussant les épaules.

**-Oui, si c'était des primes pour les pirates**, acquiesça la brune en hochant la tête et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. **Ce sont des avis de recherches pour des civils portés disparus. »**

La réaction des membres de l'équipage ne se fit pas attendre. Les cris des plus peureux se firent entendre tandis que les commentaires fusèrent dans tous les sens. Robin, avec ce simple fait, venait d'affoler tout le monde. Sanji retint tant bien que mal son sourire, il faudrait qu'il remercie sa dulcinée, elle venait de lui enlever une épine du pied. Il espérait simplement qu'elle les avait suffisamment effrayés et qu'ils voudraient absolument partir cette nuit. Soudain, le bruit d'une chaise s'écrasant contre le sol retentit et les huit membres se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. Le cuisinier grimaça. Il connaissait parfaitement ce regard, cette histoire était loin d'avoir fait fuir Luffy, au contraire, elle avait attisé sa curiosité.

**« Hors de question qu'on mette les voiles**, ordonna-t-il en reprenant les arguments de ses compagnons. **Demain, on mènera l'enquête pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Mais, Luffy- »**

Le chapeau de paille fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la protestation de sa navigatrice et il se rassit dans le silence. Zoro, en bon second, se contenta de lancer un regard sévère en direction de Nami qui poussa un soupir avant de laisser tomber. Personne ne devait contester les ordres du capitaine. Luffy et son grand cœur, cela allait finir par tous les tuer. Sanji, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait pas pris part au débat se manifesta.

**« Sérieusement Luffy, pour une fois, on devrait se tenir à l'écart de cette histoire et s'en aller**, annonça-t-il et il sembla surprendre tout le monde puisque des yeux ronds le fixèrent.

**-Ne m'dis pas que t'as peur l'cuisto ? **Le nargua le bretteur en souriant sadiquement et il lui fallut tout l'effort du monde pour pas répondre à sa provocation.

**-Je la sens pas cette île, il se passe quelque chose de pas clair, on ferait mieux de partir avant qu'il soit trop tard**, poursuivit-il en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux et il espérait qu'il pouvait ressentir toute son inquiétude.

**-Et abandonner les gens du village ? **Intervint Chopper en tremblant et il ne savait pas si c'était à l'idée de partir ou de rester.

**-Des millions de personnes souffrent tous les jours, on ne peut pas tous les sauver**, rappela-t-il froidement et le renne fronça les sourcils.

**-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? **Le reprit à la surprise de tous Usopp.

**-****Ç****a te ressemble pas de dire ça Sanji**, ajouta Luffy qui penchait légèrement sa tête sur le côté, totalement perdu.

**-Il a peur, c'est tout**, se moqua une nouvelle fois Zoro et c'en était trop pour le blond.

**-Je vous dis que si on y va, on va y laisser notre peau ! On est pas des héros, on est des pirates. Aller donc voir c'qu'il se passe là-bas, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous accompagner. »**

Sans un mot de plus, il se leva et sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre la fraîcheur du pont. Il attendrait que tout le monde sorte de la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Cela n'avait jamais été une corvée pour lui et a plupart du temps, il profitait de ce calme pour réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il confrontait Luffy, son capitaine de cette façon. Il ne regrettait pas spécialement de l'avoir fait, cependant, il était triste que ses amis n'aient pas pris en compte son avis dans leur décision. S'il s'acharnait si ardûment à les mettre en garde, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. Ce n'était pas par plaisir ou par caprice. Il sentait le danger jusqu'au fin fond de son estomac. La journée de demain serait chargée en émotions et le jeune homme savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit. La mine grave, il observa sa cigarette se consumer toute seule, il avait peur, peur de perdre tout ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur folle aventure, le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence complet. Personne n'osait parler et seul Luffy se comportait comme à son habitude en volant la nourriture des autres. Il s'aventura même dans l'assiette de Sanji qui se retint tant bien que mal de sourire. Au moins, le capitaine n'était pas en colère contre lui à cause de son insubordination de la veille. Au contraire de Zoro qui le regardait avec plus de haine qu'à l'accoutumé. Le blond s'en fichait, il s'en remettrait.

Le capitaine ne souhaitant pas perdre plus de temps donna rendez-vous à es compagnons sur le pont. Sanji préféra rester dans la cuisine, une cigarette au coin des lèvres et une tasse de café chaud devant lui. Sans surprise, il vit Usopp, Francky, Brook et Nami revenir. Il était évident que ni Luffy, ni Zoro voulaient louper cette investigation, il les savait déjà débordant d'énergie pour un combat. Ils auraient besoin de Robin et de son sens de la déduction et Chopper était aussi nécessaire, ses soins pouvaient s'avérer vitaux pour les victimes. Le reste de l'équipage se contenterait de garder le bateau et de se préparer à prendre le large au moindre problème. Ce qui allait arriver, sans aucun doute.

La journée passa bien lentement pour ceux restées sur le Sunny. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots durant le déjeuner, mais rien d'exceptionnel. Ils avaient tous la mine grave et même si personne ne l'avait dit, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour leurs compagnons qui étaient partis en exploration. Nami passait son temps à fixer l'île, le ciel et la mer, prête à donner les ordres s'ils devaient fuir. Tandis que Usopp et Francky s'étaient lancé dans un travail titanesque pour ne pas voir le temps passer. Brook berçait le navire d'une musique mélancolique, les pauses et les répétitions de certaines notes étaient la preuve qu'il composait. Sanji, lui, enchaînait les cafés, les cigarettes et couchait de temps à autres des recettes sur les pages encore vierges de son livre de cuisine. Parfois même, il se lançait dans des petits plats pour sa dulcinée, les deux mécaniciens et le musicien.

Le jour commençait à se coucher lorsque que des cris éclatèrent en provenance du pont. Affolé, Sanji sortit en fracas de la cuisine et comprit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, Chopper, sous la forme du Walk Point traînait derrière lui une grosse pierre. Les sourcils froncés, il se rapprocha de son compagnon. Nami se tenait aux côtés du médecin et les larmes coulaient le long de son visage ce n'était décidément pas bon signe. Intrigué, il garda son regard fixé sur ce que traînait Chopper. Un hoqueté de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors que sa cigarette tombait sur la pelouse du pont. Le temps d'un instant, il crut être devenu fou. Il pouvait aisément reconnaître Luffy, couché et retenu par des liens maladroits au renne. _Bon sang_. C'était quoi ce _bordel_ ? Pourquoi leur capitaine était-il devenu une pierre ?

**« Chopper, c'est quoi c't'histoire ? **Gronda le blond, en détachant délicatement les liens autour de Luffy.

**-T'avais raison Sanji, on aurait jamais dû rester ! **Pleura le médecin en reprenant sa forme habituelle. **Elle est maudite cette île !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demanda Francky en arrivant avec Usopp alors que Nami caressait le visage froid du brun.

**-C'est, c'est Pudding !**

**-Pudding ? **Répéta le cuisinier, incrédule, il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle soit ici.

**-Oui et elle a un nouveau pouvoir. Elle, elle a transformé Luffy en pierre rien qu'en le regardant ! **Pleurnicha Chopper en désignant avec sa patte droite le capitaine.

**-J'suis en plein cauchemar. »**

Personne n'ose ajouter quoique ce soit et Sanji s'approcha de son ami avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Nami lui lança un regard empli de détresse et, ne pouvant le supporter, il préféra porter son attention à la statue de pierre. Avec hésitation, il posa sa main sur le bras de Luffy, froid comme le marbre. Il cogna doucement ses phalanges contre son chapeau de paille et constata avec horreur que c'était bel et bien de la pierre. _Merde_ alors.

**« Chopper, comment elle a fait ça ? **Demanda-t-il en se relevant.

**-Je ne sais pas trop, il lui a suffi d'un simple regard pour le transformer. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Sanji ? **Questionna-t-il à son tour, fébrile.

**-Où sont les autres ?**

**-Ils la combattent, ils l'ont occupé pour que je m'enfuis avec Luffy. J'ai peur qu'ils leur arrivent la même chose**, dévoila le médecin en se penchant au-dessus du brun.

**-Je vais les rejoindre, seul**, précisa-t-il alors que la rousse sortait son Sorcery Climat-Tact et que le bleu s'approchait de lui. **Nami, tu te prépares à mettre les voiles. Francky et Brook vous gardez le navire avec Nami pendant que Chopper et Usopp vous me trouvez une solution pour contrer la malédiction de Pudding**, ordonna le dernier fils de la famille Vinsmoke en s'écartant de ses mais, prêt à mettre les pieds sur l'île. **Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?**

**-Dans la forêt**, répondit le renne qui commençait déjà à emmener Luffy à l'infirmerie, toute trace de tristesse effacée par une nouvelle détermination.

**-Fais attention Sanji. »**

Ce dernier se contenta de hocher gravement la tête. Si l'heure avait été à la plaisanterie, il aurait certainement crié un puissant **« Nami-swan ! » **tout en virevoltant dans les airs. Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps et déjà, il s'élançait à vive allure à travers l'île. Sur le chemin, le cuisinier repensa à ce que lui avait dit Chopper. Comment Pudding avait-elle pu atterrir sur cette île, si loin du territoire de Big Mom ? Pourquoi avait-elle attaqué Luffy ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle les avait aidés à arrêter la folie de Big Mom. Pourquoi un tel retournement de situation ? Etait-elle aussi à l'origine de toutes ces disparations ? Il pensait qu'elle avait changé suite aux moments qu'ils avaient partagé. 2tait-ce qu'un mirage ? Il s'était attaché à Pudding et il avait particulièrement aimé cuisiner en sa compagnie. L'imaginer comme une ennemie à vaincre coûte que coûte, lui pinçait le cœur.

Les bruits distinctifs d'un combat le sortirent de ses pensées. Au lieu d'accélérer le rythme, Sanji décida de le ralentir. Il se devait d'analyser la situation avant de foncer dans le tas, autrement, son aide serait totalement inutile. Arrivant dans la zone de combat, il se cacha derrière un arbre avant de grimper dedans pour visualiser la situation. Robin et Zoro étaient encore bien vivants, cependant, ils étaient en mauvaises postures. En effet, Marimo, qui avait un Haki de l'observation plus développé que l'archéologue s'était placé entre elle et Pudding, la protégeant des attaques et la laissant contre attaquer.

Ce plan n'était pas tout à fait stupide, il était même plutôt efficace sur le plan défensif, mais il ne pouvait pas en dire de même sur le plan offensif. Ils tenaient leur position, mais n'arrivaient pas à gagner du terrain sur Pudding. Si cela continuait, ils allaient perdre à coup sûr. La fille de Big Mom avait l'avantage de voir parfaitement ses adversaires et exerçait ainsi une perpétuelle menace sur eux. Sanji ne put retenir le grognement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Brook aurait été le parfait élément dans cette situation. Il n'avait plus d'yeux, le pouvoir de la jeune Charlotte aurait été inutile contre lui et la battre aurait été plus simple. Comment n'avait-il pas pu y penser ?

Malheureusement, ils devraient faire sans lui. Avant que le blond n'ait pu prendre la moindre décision sur sa future action, il remarqua, avec horreur que le stupide bretteur qui leur servait de second venait d'ouvrir son seul œil valide. Un rire sadique retentit, suivit du cri de Robin et dans la seconde qui suivit, Zoro était réduit à l'état de pierre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne encore pourquoi, Marimo, dans un dernier élan, s'était séparé de ses sabres, lesquels reposaient à présent sur l'herbe couverte de branches et de feuilles. Que pensait-il qu'ils allaient faire avec ses trois sabres ? Il aurait mieux fait de garder son œil clos.

Sans attendre, Sanji sortit de sa cachette pour venir prêter mains fortes à la belle brune. Il sauta de l'arbre et atterrit entre les deux jeunes femmes. Les yeux clos, il se releva et fit face à Pudding.

**« Vinsmoke Sanji**, grogna celle qui était devenue son ennemie et cette appellation le fit frissonner.

**-Pudding, pourquoi tu t'en prends à nous ? **Questionna le cuisinier, les paupières toujours fermées et il n'imagina pas à quel point la situation pouvait être ridicule.

**-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que vous vous êtes enfuis, ce que Big Mom nous a fait, m'a fait…**, avoua-t-elle en un soupir avant de reprendre plus durement. **Tu m'as vu. Je sais que tu observais depuis l'arbre. Tu as vu celle que je suis devenue à cause de toi et de ton équipage. Si moi j'ai été punie, alors vous aussi vous le serez. »**

Le blondinet devant avouer que la belle avait changé depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Son visage était continuellement déformé par la haine et son troisième œil, qui lui donnait un certain charme, semblait presque vivant. Ses cheveux avaient perdu de leur superbe, ils bouclaient à l'anglaise et s'il n'avait pas cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, il aurait presque cru qu'elle avait des serpents sur la tête. Rien que d'y penser, il en frissonna d'horreur et de terreur. Doucement, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire par « punie ». Big Moma vaut été assez horrible pour mépriser pendant des années Chiffon, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'elle punisse une autre de ses filles. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi elle ferait cela. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle les avait aidés à s'échapper, personne à part Pudding, Chiffon et les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille présents le savait.

**« Pourquoi ? **Questionna Sanji en se rapprochant de la rose. **Pourquoi est-ce que Big Mom t'aurait puni ?**

**-Elle a des yeux partout, comment j'ai pu croire un seul instant qu'elle n'apprendrait pas que le gâteau, tu l'avais cuisiné avec moi ? **Déclara la jeune femme bien plus pour elle-même que pour celui qui avait été son fiancé.

**-Dis-moi ce qu'elle a osé te faire ? **Gronda le cuisinier en se rapprochant toujours plus de celle qu'il considérait encore comme son amie.

**-Elle, elle m'a maudit**, pleura-t-elle, la voix tremblante et « la jambe noire » tendit les bras dans sa direction. **Tout ce qui croise mon regard est immédiatement transformé en pierre.**

**-On va trouver comme briser ce maléfice Pudding, d'accord ? »**

La belle acquiesça faiblement et, un sourire aux lèvres, il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle. Ils trouveraient un moyen, tous les maléfices pouvaient être brisés, ce dernier ne faisait pas exception. Pudding ne pouvait pas être redevenue méchante, elle avait un grand cœur et si elle n'était plus sous l'influence de sa mère, elle pouvait faire de grandes choses, il en était certain. Soudain, une main s'accrocha à sa cheville, le faisant sursauter et l'arrêtant par la même occasion. Il fronça les sourcils et se baissa pour se défaire de cette prise, sans comprendre que c'était sa coéquipière qui tenait de l'aider.

**« Sanji**, l'appela la douce et brisée voix de la rose. **Sanji, tu dois m'aider**, le supplia-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. **Tu dois m'aider**, reprit-elle et le pirate arrêta de s'occuper de cette main sur sa cheville. **Aide-moi**, pleura-t-elle et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le gentleman commence à ouvrir les yeux.

**-Non ! **Hurla Robin et son cri le sortit de sa torpeur. **Elle veut te transformer Sanji-san, elle ne veut pas que tu l'aides. N'ouvre surtout pas les tes yeux !**

**-Pudding ? **Interrogea-t-il bêtement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

**-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te suivre ? je suis un monstre à cause de toi Sanji et tu mérites de souffrir**, ricana-t-elle sauvagement en réponse et le cuisinier crut s'adresser à une folle. **Cependant, te punir en premier serait un châtiment bien trop doux, tu mérites de voir tout ton équipage transformé en pierre, en commençant par elle ! »**

Et sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Pudding, brisée par la haine et la tristesse se jeta sur Robin, la dernière de l'équipage encore vivante ici. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, Sanji ouvrit ses beaux yeux bleus et découvrit avec horreur que la rose était bientôt arrivée à la hauteur de la brunette qui, malgré la peur, était prête à attaquer et à riposter de toutes ses forces. Tétanisé par la surprise, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reconnecter à la réalité. Pour autant, à la seconde où il le fut, il était déjà sur ses deux jambes et courait, les paupières grandes ouvertes vers Pudding et Robin En passant à côté de Zoro, il se baissa et attrapa l'un de se katanas. Il saisit la garde d'une main, le fourreau blanc de l'autre et en sortit la lame fine et tranchante. _Putain_, comment était-il supposé se servir de ça ?

Après avoir tenté de se défendre, Robin, acculée, se retrouva à terre et Pudding la surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle semblait se réjouir de sa victoire et se délectait de la souffrance qu'elle allait lui apporter. Avait-elle déjà oublié à quel point il pouvait être tenace lors que la vie de ceux qu'il aimait était en question ? L'archéologue se replia contre elle-même et s'aida de ses mains pour créer une nouvelle barrière entre ses yeux et deux de la maudite. En poussa un cri d'encouragement et en fermant ses paupières, Sanji prit une impulsion au sol et brandit maladroitement l'arme blanche, en espérant qu'il arriverait à la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle soit hors d'état de nuire. Enfin, il pria pour ne pas toucher un seul cheveu de Robin-chwan, la blesser voire pire serait insupportable.

Le fils Vinsmoke fut persuadé de l'avoir touché à cause de la résistance qu'il avait ressenti sur la lame. Cependant, le bruit qui avait ne lui plut pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tranché quelque en deux. Et après avoir passé des heures en cuisine à couper de la viande, il était certain de ce qu'il avançait. _Bordel_, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Son mauvais présentiment s'intensifia lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd, précédant un cri d'horreur de la part de l'orpheline.

**« **_**Putain**_**, Robin, j't'ai blessé ? **S'affola le cuisinier en lâchant le sabre et en s'approchant sans hésitation de sa coéquipière.

**-Nan, je ne crois pas. C'est simplement que quelque chose m'est tombé dessus**, lui répondit-elle immédiatement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

**-Et Pudding ? Je suis sûr de l'avoir touché, mais j'ai entendu aucun bruit**, continua le blond en saisissant la main de la brune avec douceur.

**-Moi non plus. Tu penses qu'elle est encore là ?**

**-J'en sais rien et on peut ouvrir les yeux**, grogna-t-il en aidant son aîné à se relever.

**-Il faut qu'on soit fixé le plus tôt possible. Je vais utiliser mon fruit du démon. Garde les yeux bien clos**, lui ordonna Robin en lâchant sa main.

**-Il es est hors de question, à moi de les ouvrir**, protesta vivement Sanji et avant qu'elle ne puisse le contredire, il avait recouvré la vue. _**Merde**_** alors. »**

Sans un mot de plus, le jeune homme, sous le choix, se laissa tomber au sol. Devant lui se tenait Pudding, décapitée et sa tête avait roulé quelques mètres plus loin. C'était donc son corps, sans vie, qui était tombé sur l'archéologue. Robin, qui attendait depuis quelques secondes décida à son tour d'ouvrir ses paupières et un hoquet de surprise passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

**« C'est toi qui a fait ça, Sanji-san ?**

**-Je, ouais, avec l'un des sabres de Marimo**, déclara-t-il en un souffle avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la tête de la jeune femme.

**-Fais attention**, le prévint la belle en le suivant. **La malédiction pourrait toujours fonctionner, même une fois morte. »**

Le cuisinier lui répondit par un hochement positif de la tête, incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots. Sen silence, il saisit l'arrière de la tête et la retourna. Les yeux clos, elle semblait presque apaisée. Un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit et si Robin n'avait été à ses côtés, il aurait sans aucun doute pleuré. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas un fond méchant et il était désolé que cette histoire se finisse de cette façon. Ils auraient pu trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses, défaire la malédiction, se battre à nouveau contre Big Mom par exemple. La rose ne méritait pas cela.

**« Je suis désolée Sanji-san**, s'excusa la plus vielle en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. **Le châtiment a eu raison d'elle. Transformer, contre son gré, tous ces gens, devenir un monstre et ne trouver aucune aide l'ont totalement détruite. Elle ne pouvait que tomber dans la haine et la folie. C'était le but de la malédiction. Je ne la connaissais pas comme toi et les autres présents à Whole Cake Island, mais je suis certaine que tu ne pouvais plus rien pour elle. Tu as fait la bonne chose. Mettre fin à ses souffrances était le bon choix. »**

C'était probablement la première fois qu'il l'entendait autant parler, mais il ne pouvait nier le fait que ses mots l'avaient apaisé. Il était tant désolé et il espérait sincèrement que Pudding pourrait le pardonner. En un lourd soupir, il se releva, ôta sa veste et enroula la tête à l'intérieur. Chopper en aurait certainement besoin pour annuler la malédiction sur Luffy et Zoro. Ensuite, il retourna vers le corps de la jeune femme.

**« Nous devrions au moins offrir des obsèques dignes de ce nom au reste de son corps.**

**-Brûlons-là**, proposa Robin. **De cette façon, aucun villageois ou marine ne connaîtra son identité. Il n'est nul besoin que son nom soit tâché.**

**-Tu as raison. »**

Une fois que le travail fut terminé, les deux pirates partirent de la forêt, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser plus longtemps dans ce lieu que la nuit avait rendu lugubre. Dans les bras de Sanji reposait la tête de Pudding, toujours enveloppée dans sa veste. Les katanas de Zoro étaient accrochés à la hanche gauche de Robin tendit qu'elle utilisait son pouvoir pour que le bretteur soir transporté en toute sécurité jusqu'au Sunny.

Toute le monde à son poste, Nami dirigea, comme à son habitude, les manœuvres pour qu'ils déguerpissent de cette pile. Une fois qu'ils naviguaient calment au gré du vent, Sanji s'autorisa à pousser un soupir, tout en s'accoudant à la rembarde du pont. Son regard se perdant dans l'infini de la mer, il accusa lentement le coup. Luffy et Zoro étaient entre la vie et la mort. Et même si Chopper était un médecin incroyable, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait mettre pour briser la malédiction. Sans son capitaine et son second, un équipage n'était rien et le cuisinier espérait sincèrement qu'il n'allait rien leur arrivée jusqu'à leur rétablissement.

Encore une fois, les idées stupides de Luffy les avaient mis dans de beaux draps et comme d'habitude, ils allaient devoir réparer les pots cassés. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que la seule rousse de l'équipage prenait place à ses côtés.

**« Robin m'a raconté, tu as été génial là-bas**, le complimenta-t-elle en posant sa main contre son avant-bras et si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique, il aurait fait le pitre.

**-peut-être, mais on en ressort plus qu'affaibli. La puissance de Luffy et de l'autre Marimo nous est indispensable si on veut survivre dans le Nouveau Monde.**

**-Oui, mais Chopper va trouver une solution et nous, on va tenir le cap, en attendant. »**

Même s'il n'était pas absolument par ses propos, le blond fit tout de même l'effort de sourire à la navigatrice. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'en alla, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Luffy et Zoro s'en sortiraient et se relèveraient, comme toujours. Malgré tout, il ne put contrôler ce sentiment d'amertume qui l'assaillait. Il venait de tuer Pudding et même s'il l'avait fait pour sauver Robin, cela ne le soulageait pas. Il regarda ses mains, la gorge nouée. Il s'était pourtant promis de jamais utiliser ses mains pour se battre, ses mains ne devaient servir qu'à cuisiner, pas à faire le mal. Triste, il serra les poings. Le Thousand Sunny continuait d'avancer vers de nouvelles aventures, mais plus rien ne serait jamais pareil.


End file.
